1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator having a drawer in which an ice-making unit is received.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is a device to keep food fresh at a low temperature by supplying low-temperature cold air to a storage compartment in which food is stored. The refrigerator includes a freezing compartment in which food is kept at a freezing temperature or less and a refrigerating compartment in which food is kept at a temperature slightly above freezing
In recent years, a refrigerator, in which an ice-making unit to make ice is installed in a freezing compartment, has been developed. The ice-making unit includes an ice-making tray in which ice is made, an ice receptacle placed below the ice-making tray to receive ice, and an icemaker body in which the ice-making tray and the ice receptacle are separably mounted, the icemaker body being installed so as to be pushed into or pulled out of the freezing compartment.
The ice-making unit may be separately prefabricated and mounted into the freezing compartment, or a space defined in a wall surface of the freezing compartment so as to be pushed into or pulled out of the space.